mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine's Day 2016 Event
Announcement "Special Episode" The story begins with your Candy, who is wondering what will happen at Sweet Amoris since today is Valentine's Day. The moment she enters the school, however, she is transported from a portal to the clouds which she calls "paradise." There, she sees a small boy with wings and a bow who is looking sad. She asks him if he's okay and he states that he is Cupid and that Valentine's Day is the most important day of the year for him. However, there is no love in the air anymore and couples break up at the smallest worry. Your Candy states she still believes in love and decides to help him on the conquest of love. After telling Cupid she would do everything she can to help, he takes an interest in her determination and agrees to her aid. Mini-Game In the mini-game for the Valentine's 2016 Event, you get the chance to do the job of Cupid! With a limited number of arrows, you must aim for the people walking down the street who could become potential couples. However, they will only become a couple when colliding with another person who has also been struck by Cupid's arrow of love! The love arrow is not permanent and in a short amount of time, the magic will wear off. Some people are unable to fall in love and shooting them with an arrow will only waste it. Depending on your score of couples, you will receive Event Tickets. You can only play 1 time a day. Once the mini-game is over, Cupid will asses how well your Candy did and will give her a certain amount of Event Tickets based off of how she did. The more successful couples made, the more Event Tickets your Candy will obtain. The Event Tickets can than be used in the Valentine's Day 2016 Event boutique. Asset Gallery Valentines 2016 street background.png Valentines 2016 ui arrows.png Valentines 2016 ui couples.png Valentines 2016 ui event tickets.png Valentines 2016 Mini Game ui Bow Sheet.png Valentines 2016 Mini Game ui arrow.png Valentines 2016 Mini Game ui Cloud Bottom.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui target.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui love sheet.png Valentines 2016 Mini Game ui Cloud.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui love.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui no love.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui in love.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui couple.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui couple sheet.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui person 1 sheet.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui person 2 sheet.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui person 3 sheet.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui person 4 sheet.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui person 5 sheet.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui person 6 sheet.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui person 7 sheet.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui person 8 sheet temp.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui person 9 sheet.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui person 10 sheet.png valentines 2016 Mini Game ui person 11 sheet.png The Boys' Messages On Valentine's Day, all players who log in and access the event receive a Valentine's gift and a message from their highest affinity, wishing them a happy Valentine's Day. The gift from your highest affinity is given to you for free, and the other gifts can be bought at the special boutique with the Event Tickets or your own game dollars. Each boys' message, as well as some boys' picture on the phone, depends on which episode the player is on. Players who are on the most recent episodes receive a more romantic message, as your Candy and your highest affinity are dating at that point. Nathaniel_Valentines2016.png Castiel_Valentines2016.png Lysander_Valentines2016.png Kentin_Valentines2016.png Armin_Valentines2016.png Boutique |} Category:Index Category:Events